


Dear You

by The_Groom



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Groom/pseuds/The_Groom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty sad and angsty... Just really sad to be honest. Maybe?</p>
<p>This was requested of me a few months ago in June. I've posted this on my Wattpad and only just now moving it over to AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd request that you listen to this song while reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vrxbu8mB9Xs

The wind was blowing faintly, as if soft silk blankets rubbed against your skin. Albion had been quiet for sometime now, which was both a blessing and a curse. With Robin as the new ruler, Albion could rest knowing it had a kind and gentle Queen watching and protecting its countrymen and women. Robin is married to a once adventurous man who settled into a married life well. She matured well both physically and emotionally, her red hair is longer but well kept, her eyes are rougher and more keen from years of battle, she's well built but still maintains her feminine curves.

Since it wasn't a busy day, no matters to attend to at the moment, the Queen thought it'd be a good time to get some fresh air. She wandered from her bedroom, down the main flight of stairs, towards the kitchen and out the back door to the courtyard. Her red hair fluttered at a sudden gush of wind, but went back to resting perfectly against her back and shoulders. Taking a deep breath then slowly letting it out reminded this once adventurous woman that there's a bigger world out there, she hasn't explored it all even if she wanted to. Robin glanced around at her surroundings before her eyes stopped at the grand staircase that led up to the room she was once locked away in before the revolution when her brother was still king.

She let out a pained sigh at the memory of her brother before walking towards the patch of grass where a grand statue of him stood, smiling faintly at the small memory that flashed before her eyes.

_"Logan! Logan!" A small voice called out. "Yes?" An older sounding voice replied, it sounded annoyed yet patient with the younger voice._

The image of herself as a small child and her brother, Logan, as only a young teenager flashed before her as she stood at the outlook that overlooks the kingdom.

_"Logan, can I help them?" The small red haired girl asked, giving her older brother the best puppy dog eyes her tiny features could. The raven haired male thought for a moment before shaking his head and kneeling down to her level, "No, sister, I'm afraid not. It's a bit too dangerous for you." His voice said gentle and sincere, as if the crown upon his head didn't mean a thing at the moment. He stood up, back straight as the tailors worked on his clothing. The tiny huff and pout the girl gave could make anyone smile. "And why not?! I'm a big kid!" She crossed her arms in protest to his denying of her help._

_"That maybe true, but why don't we leave it up to the experts?" Logan replied, his voice still as gentle as it was before, staring at his young sister with such eyes that said "maybe when you're a little older?" Oh, she knew those eyes by heart now. "You always say that!" She almost looked as if she'd cry soon, but knew not to - she must be a strong and resilient princess!_

As the memory came to a close, Robin gave a soft smile. "A year ago, you were standing here," she unconsciously spoke aloud. She felt a warm hand wrap around hers, giving a tight squeeze to let her know who it is. The wind had picked up a bit since her daydreaming, almost as if it knew her inner struggle against the news she received only a few months ago.

_"My Queen?" A guard called as he knocked on the Queen's study. "You have letter-" Before he could finish his sentence the door flung open, the letters he had was no longer inside his hands and the door was now shut in his face again. After taking the letters from the guard, Robin quickly opened it up as she sat at her desk. Telling by the handwriting, it wasn't from her brother. She hadn't received a letter from him in a few days, maybe a few weeks. He promise to keep in constant contact with her while he was away on that stupid trip to wherever! She was angry, but took a deep breath to calm herself_. _She began to read the letter._

_ My Queen, _

_ We've recently been informed that your brother has gone missing. We have no leads as to where he's gone or why. We'll keep you updated on any news on his whereabouts. _

_ Regards, _  
_ General Douglas _

_Anxiety flooded Robins features. 'Is this why he hasn't sent anything?' She thought before remembering there was a second letter. She placed the first letter on the table before opening the second and reading it._

_ My Queen, _

_ We've been updated on your brother's whereabouts. _

_Relief flooded Robin at that sentence, before panic slowly creeped it's way over._

_ Upon further inspection of Logan's last noted sighting, he was last seen in Aurora. We've searched all the towns and found nothing to tell us of where he went. The only thing we could find was a small piece of purple silk fabric. We presume it could only be from his clothing. _

_Robin's panic was very evident now. 'What happened to him? Where'd he go?' Questions flooded her mind. She skimmed through the rest of the letter until she came to a new dated section._

_ 04-18-XX76 _

_ I'm sorry, my Queen, but we've found our late King Logan dead. We presume he died of dehydration out in the desserts, but we cannot be for sure. _

_ Condolences, _  
_ General Douglas _

_The Queen sat in utter silence, silence in which if it were to be broken, the Queen herself might break as well. She sat alone in her thoughts - even they were silent._

Robin was brought back to reality once again by a tight squeeze to her hand. No words needed to be exchanged for her to understand the question behind it. She turned towards her husband, her eyes spoke a thousand things yet only one needed to be noticed above all: grief. Albion's brave and strong leader was grieving.

Before anything registered with the red head, her arms were already wrapped tightly around her husband, giving him a hug that could've killed him if he wasn't the battle hardened adventurer that he was. A few tears graced her cheeks - this was one of the only times she has cried. She doesn't remember a time where she actually got to hug her brother, to let him know he was cared for, although he knew.

_The one thing Robin did learn about her older brother was that he did all that he could to keep her safe. He always saw her as his younger sister, even when she was a grown adult. He did care for her in his own way - keeping the kingdom safe, keeping his precious younger sister safe until his last breath._

_The one thing she didn't know about her brother was that he kept that promise right up until his final breath was drawn the months ago._


End file.
